En arrière
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: /!\ 3x01 /!\ -Je t'ai dit que dès que nous aurions parlé, ce serait terminé. Je lançais un tout dernier regard à Oliver et partais. Je ne devais pas me retourner. Sortir de cet hôpital sans le regarder. C'était très difficile. Mais j'ai réussi. Je suis partie. Je l'ai laissé seul au milieu du couloir. Et pourtant, mon cœur hurlait de retourner à ses côtés. J'ai résisté.


-Je t'ai dit que dès que nous aurions parlé, ce serait terminé.

Je lançais un tout dernier regard à Oliver et partai. Je ne devais pas me retourner. Sortir de cet hôpital sans le regarder. C'était très difficile. Mais j'ai réussi. Je suis partie. Je l'ai laissé seul au milieu du couloir. Et pourtant, mon cœur hurlait de retourner à ses côtés. J'ai résisté. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je devais lui faire comprendre que le jeu avait duré trop longtemps.

Lorsque j'eus regagnée mon domicile, je dû me forcer de ne pas verser les larmes que je retenais depuis que j'étais partie. Je devais me convaincre que ce que j'avais fait participerait à mon bien-être. Je ne devais pas lâcher prise. Pas ce soir. Mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'arrivai dans ma chambre et m'effondrai dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais à croire ce que je lui avais dit. Comment avais-je pu ?

-_Surtout qu'il venait de m'embrasser !_

-Il joue avec moi.

-_Il t'aime !_

-Non, c'est faux … Il m'utilise.

-_Rappelle-toi ses mots : « Ne me demande pas de te dire que je ne t'aime pas. »_

-Ce n'est pas sincère.

_-De quoi as-tu vraiment peur ? T'engager ? Ou le perdre ?_

Je soupirai en essuyant des larmes sur mes joues. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Je l'aime. J'aime Oliver Queen. Que je le veuille ou non, mon cœur avait fait son choix.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et j'avais des responsabilités. Je retournais dans le bâtiment abandonné dans lequel nous travaillons, Oliver, Roy, John et moi. Il n'y avait cependant personne lorsque j'arrivai. Personne mis à part cet homme torse-nu que je n'apercevais que de dos. J'examinais les alentours et vis des objets de toutes sortes par terre. Certains étaient fracassés, sûrement lancés avec force. Je m'approchai et entendit des sanglots. Les bras d'Oliver tremblaient, appuyés sur la table vidée de son matériel.

-Oliver ? Ca ne va pas ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais ses sanglots cessèrent un instant. Il tenait quelque chose dans son poing gauche. Un tissu noir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Insistai-je.

Il me lança un regard haineux et me jeta le morceau de tissu à la figure. Il se détourna de moi, marchant droit vers son espace de musculation et tapa lourdement dans punching-ball. Et moi, je regardai toujours ce morceau de tissu noir. Je le dépliai doucement et y aperçu deux fentes. Un masque. Le masque de Sarah.

-Que s'est-il passé, Oliver ? Demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

Il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Il baissa les yeux et les releva. Son regard croisa le mien et il secoua la tête. Je suffoquai un court instant et me précipitai sur lui, les yeux brillants d'eau. Il ouvrit ses bras et je m'y blotti.

Sarah était morte.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais je pleurai. Je pleurai dans les bras d'Oliver. Et il pleurait aussi. Nous restâmes chagrinés un long moment, ne pouvant surmonter notre peine seuls. Il se détacha de moi et je le regardai dans les yeux. Je lui caressai la joue tandis qu'il effaçait une larme qui roulait sur la mienne. On ne souriait pas. On n'en avait pas la force. Je me blottis alors de nouveau contre lui et murmura d'une voix tout juste audible pour qu'il ne l'entende :

-Je suis désolée pour tout.

Je l'entendis émettre un nouveau sanglot et je me détachai de lui. Je lui tenais le visage entre mes mains, récoltant ses larmes sur mes pouces et j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes.

Le baiser fut humide à cause des larmes, mais fut doux, réconfortant. Pas assez néanmoins pour se remettre de la perte douloureuse que nous venions de subir. Je regrettai les mots que je lui avait dit la veille. Je le regrettai de tout mon cœur.

Et puis, comme si la peine avait laissé place à un sentiment plus agréable, Oliver prit mon visage et m'embrassa avec plus de passion, plus de tendresse. Je lui répondis. Je ne pouvais faire que cela, lui répondre, et j'en avais envie plus que tout au monde. Il caressait mes cheveux tout en bougeant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler, les siennes aussi et malgré que j'avais les yeux fermés, je pouvais deviner qu'une esquisse de sourire s'était dessinée sur le visage d'Oliver.

On se détacha lorsqu'on entendit du bruit provenant du Verdant, juste au-dessus. Oliver caressa une dernière fois ma joue et se retourna. Roy descendait l'escalier bruyamment et vit le désastre qu'avait commit la colère et la tristesse d'Oliver. Il ne posa aucune question et vit le masque noir posé sur la table. Il regarda Oliver puis moi et de nouveau Oliver. Et il comprit, sans qu'on ne dise rien. Il soupira et malgré qu'il n'avait pas connu très longtemps Sarah, il trembla de tout son corps. Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas le regarder pleurer, mais je l'entendis courir dans l'escalier.

Je m'approchai d'Oliver, toujours torse-nu, et posai une main sur son épaule. Je devais parler. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment …

Oliver se tourna vers moi et plongea son visage sur le mien. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et me caressa de nouveau les cheveux.

-J'ai une chance de me racheter ? Demandai-je une fois qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'on a une moindre chance de revenir en arrière ?

Oliver ne sourit pas, mais je sentis qu'il avait envie de me sourire lorsque je vis la commissure de sa bouche se relever rapidement. Il me prit alors contre lui et je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille.

-Je t'aime, me susurra-t-il.

Je soupirai, versai une nouvelle larme et cachai mon visage dans son cou.


End file.
